dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Itsuki Kurahashi
Itsuki Kurahashi (倉橋・五木, Kurahashi Itsuki?) ''is a new student who just enrolled herself into the Greenville Academy, The reason why she enter Greenville Academy is because someone told her to. Appearance Itsuki is a girl with a slender body with a fair colored skin. Also, she has black colored long hair and long fingers as an addition for the slender body of hers, and, she has black colored pupils, but not fully black, the upper pupils was black, the lower part was deep-brown, and in the middle of it, both of those colors were mixed fairly. The lady usually uses a scarf for her neck and a ''seifuku ''for her usual clothes in the academy, but, if she intend to go outside the academy, she uses a white t-shirt with black cardigan and long black jeans. Personality Itsuki is a girl with 'kuudere' as her dere, she tends to be /really/ polite when she met someone that she just know, even though being a 'polite' person is really not her style, to be precise, it doesn't even close to her personality. Actually, Itsuki is a cheerful person, but, even though she is a cheerful person, she never panicked when something big occured, she always try to handle it calmly, also, when it comes to her favorite things, she will never give it to anyone else beside herself unless there's something important that makes her need to give her favorite things to another person. The last, Itsuki is a girl who will do anything to save people from danger, she also really care about her sister, but she won't admit it, of course. Background 14 March, Year xxxx. Both of them, Kurahashi Itsuki and Kurahashi Suzu start to fighting again like always, both of them used their elementals power like always, The older one uses the dark-based elemental magic and the younger one uses the light-based elemental magic, However, This fight caused an unusual abnormality because they are fighting near the portal to the human world, because of this, both of them ended up being sent to the Human World and separating ways. Itsuki was sent to Tokyo, Japan. At first, she didn't caused spacequake and else, but the all of the confusion that gathers around her brain makes her caused a spacequake, the spacequake can be considered as a high-leveled spacequake to the DEM and the SAT. This spacequake makes her become a target for both of the teams, because of this also, she became a person who can't trust anybody beside herself since everytime she met a human (Part of SAT/DEM) the person say she 'must die'. All of this changes when she met a girl, a fragile girl who doesn't even has parents, she took care of her, staying with her together, teaching her some information of the spirit world and telling her who she is. But, something happened behind her... The little girl was a spy, she gave all of the informations that Itsuki gave to her, this makes Itsuki mad and she caused a spacequake suddenly. Killing 1/4 of Tokyo's citizen, this accident makes her got a 'S' rank due to her dangerous power. After that, she left Tokyo, going to America all alone, but she didn't know about the Greenville Academy, She came there to do some works, part-time works, there, she met Kanon, the descendant of Apate, a senior of her in the part-time works. Secretly, she also works as a sniper. Until one day, she receive a letter from one of the spirits from the Spirit World. It says: ''"Come to the Greenville Academy, your sister, Suzu was there." Abillities Angel: Arphugitonos Weapon: Katana Astral Dress: El-ha Gibbor Itsuki has the power to control the darkness, She has a barrier maded with darkness everytime she uses her astral-dress, the barrier can be considered as a powerful one, but it has broke once before when she fought with her own sister. She fully trusted her own defense on the barrier, Itsuki has a lot of mana, also, she is in both offensive and defensive, however, she doesn't have any regenerative ability, her wound wouldn't easily healed in a second, it will take time, like human does. In her spirit form, she also uses a dress, a short dress like mini-dress. At the bottom of the dress, there's some kind of long cloth that covered her leg part, the back part, and all of them was colored with black, beside a small ribbon that located on the right side of her waist, it was colored with chocolate, also, she uses some kind of headband on her head, and it's color was exactly the same like her eyes does. Itsuki also has some skills: *Ha Naph-as. *El Os-ha *Is El-ohr Attack Trivia *Her codename is 'Nigritude' which means 'darkness'. *Her 'Angel', Arphugitonos means "who will govern at the end of the world." *Her 'Astral Dress', El-ha Gibbor means "God of the strong one". *She actually really care about her sister so bad. *She is kinda scared with things that she isn't familiar of. *She really likes 'plays' like roller coaster, tornado, and etc. *She dislikes hot place.